Episode 07 The Rich Boy
'The Rich Boy '(リッチ・ボーイ) is the seventh episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis After visiting Jessica and Michael, Max's ex-wife and son, the group arrives at Dawson's home. They find it occupied by a young man who says he is the adopted son of Alexis Dawson, the older brother of Abraham, and that he has not seen his father in six months. After reviewing Dawson's research, the group learns that "banana fish" is a drug with unknown properties. Shorter later discovers that the young man is actually Yut-Lung Lee, the youngest son of the Lee family crime syndicate, who orders Shorter to kidnap Eiji. Summary In Los Angeles, Shunichi and Shorter take pictures of different things including a woman. At Max's house, Michael notices Max and the two are about to reunite, until Max's ex-wife, Jessica pulls out a shot gun. Shunichi steps out from behind the truck and says hello to Jessica with Jessica realizing that it's Shunichi. Max and the others have dinner with Jessica complimenting Eiji and Ash on being hot. Michael heads to bed with Ash calling Jessica an old lady. Max apologizes to Ash for Jessica's behavior with Ash telling him that all parents are garbage. Max leaves a little present for Michael for his birthday. At 102, 42 Westwood, Ash and the others arrive at the house only to hear screaming. Ash and Shorter check out the situation with Ash going to the back and stopping the kidnapping. Inside the house, Suk Leui tells Ash and the others about the kidnapping and the man being Alexis Dawson's son. The young man wakes up and is asked questions about Abraham Dawson, only to tell them that he hasn't seen him and was adopted by Alexis Dawson. In a computer room, Ash and the others are allowed to use the computer. While the young man is called down for dinner, Ash asks Shorter to look him up. Ash is later interrupted by the young man and brings him some Jasmine tea. Eiji walks into the room to see Ash doing computer work, leaving the young man speechless. Ash and Eiji become happy and high five each other. Ash tells Eiji to get the others. The young man asks Ash what Banana Fish is, which is what Ash is wanting to know. Ash and the others gather around the computer to learn that Banana Fish is a drug. In Chinatown, a friend of Shorter's shows him info on Yau Si Dawson. Shorter's friend tells Shorter to leave, but is greeted by a man named Lee Hua Lung. In the computer room, Ash and Max look for more information about Banana Fish. In Chinatown, Lee Hua Lung asks Shorter to spy on Ash and the others. Outside, Shorter sits on the chair when the young man comes over to Shorter. Shorter throws the man against a wall and asks who he is. Shorter looks at the tattoo mark of a dragon and realizes that the man is Yut-Lung In a room, Yut-Lung tells Shorter about the Lee family and that he'll be taking orders from him. In the living room, Shunichi talks to Max about forgeting their visa's with Ash telling Shunichi that he'll talk to Eiji. During a sunset, Ash talks to Eiji about going back to Japan and how the two of them live in two different worlds. Shunichi comes outside and explains to him that he told Ash to say those things. Eiji begins to build up tears on why he came here with Shunichi their beside him. In the kitchen, Ash takes a shot of whisky with Max telling Ash about being cold to Eiji. Max and Ash discuss about going back to New York and going up against Dino. In a room, Yut-Lung orders Shorter to kidnap Eiji. Shorter becomes angry with Yut-Lung luring Ash in by using Eiji and threatens him with a knife. Yut-Lung tells Shorter about what will happen to his sister and his fellow people. Shorter becomes upset and pins Yut-Lung to the bed. Shorter tells Yut-Lung that he used to respect them, but not anymore since they're like Golzine. At Max's house, Michael looks out the window while Jessica is on the phone. Three men come into the room, while Jessica protects Michael. Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Max Lobo *Shunichi Ibe *Dino Golzine *Sonny *Lee Hua Lung *Suk-Leui *Jessica Randy *Michael *Yut-Lung *Abraham Dawson Gallery Main Article: Episode 07/Images Gallery Episode 07 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 07 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 07 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 07 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 07 - 1 hours until broadcast.png Episode 7 Title Card.jpg References * Manga Vol 04 Trivia *In the manga Shorter recognizes Yut-Lung is a Lee by the bracelet around his wrist, while in the Anime Shorter recognizes the dragon tattoo on Yut-Lung's neck. *"The Rich Boy" is a short story by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Category:Episodes Category:Anime